


Bath and a film

by a_reader_and_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Bubble Bath, Fluff, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Love, Multi, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Queer Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Ginny comes home after a bad day at work. Her two girlfriends make sure the ending of the day is great.





	Bath and a film

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).

> My fill for the S036 square of my HP rare pair bingo card.  
The pairing is PansyxGinnyxLuna, and for the rest I could decide everything.   
A huge thank you to my beta @digthewriter

Ginny sighed, walking into the apartment she shared with her two girlfriends after a long day at work. 

She shrugged off her jacket and kicked off her shoes, while dropping her bag on the ground. 

"Honey, I'm home!" she called out. 

"Upstairs..." came the response, and so she made way upstairs. 

After looking in the bedroom and not seeing Pansy or Luna there, she made her way to the bathroom. Here she was instantly hit by a great deal of steam and heat, before she saw both her girlfriends in the bath. 

When they'd started living here, it was one of the first thing they had changed. All three of them loved a nice, long soak and so a bath which could fit all three of them was a must. 

"Hey love," Pansy said as Ginny moved closer to the bath, sitting down on the edge. 

"Hey," she responded, pecking first Luna's and then Pansy's lips. 

"Did you have a bad day at work? Nargles are all around you." Luna spoke up, holding Ginny into place with a piercing gaze. 

"It was tiring yes. The new captain of Puddlemore thought it would be fun that I could only get an interview if I would kiss him." 

After the war, Ginny became a reporter for the  _ Quibbler _ . She covered all stories about Quidditch. That was how she and Luna became closer and became girlfriends. A drunken night with Pansy added a third to their mix. 

"What an idiot. Why would you kiss him when you have two gorgeous girls at home?" Pansy winked. 

At this Ginny laughed softly. Yes Pansy was far from shy. She loved that about her... 

"Why don't you join us?" Luna smiled at her while Pansy nodding her agreement. 

"Well how can I say no?" And with these words, Ginny undressed, meanwhile Pansy performed a wandless spell so the water would be warmer again, filling the room with more steam. 

Once she was fully undressed, she got in the bath, leaning back against Luna, who pulled her on her lap. 

A sigh of contentment escaped Ginny as circles were rubbed over her shoulders. 

"Thank you." She closed her eyes, enjoying the warm water and the presence of the two women she loved. 

Pansy and Luna kissed her cheek in return, before going silent again too. 

Soon she could feel herself drifting away, falling asleep. First she tried to fight it, it was after all still early, but eventually she fell asleep. 

When she woke up again, Ginny was no longer in the bath, but in bed instead. A peek under the blankets showed her that she was wearing Pansy's sleeping trousers and one of the big shirts Luna loved to lounge around in. 

She smiled sitting up slightly. Just at that moment the door opened and her two girlfriends walked in, one carrying a tray with enough food for a feast and the other a film. 

. 

They sat with Ginny in the middle and placed the food tray in her lap. 

"We thought we could spend the rest of the day, cuddling and watching a film in bed," Luna said as she set up the Muggle VCR. 

"That sounds great," Ginny said, getting comfortable, leaning her head on Pansy's shoulder. 

"Of course it does. Anyone would want to cuddle in bed with the three of us." 

Shortly after the film started, the food was gone, and the three of them moved closer to each other, cuddling together. 

What started as a shitty day, ended with lots of love and happiness thanks to Pansy and Luna. Yes Ginny truly had the greatest girlfriends. 


End file.
